earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Countdown - 7 Months Ago
Characters * Sonia Alcana * Kathy Duquesne * Rocky Ballantine Location * Gotham City, NJ * January 31st 2017, 2117 EST VOX Archive * Sonia Alcana: weapon powering up Oh, I like this. * Kathleen Duquesne: You built these yourself, Rocky? * Roxanne Ballantine: chuckle Well, I may have used some rejected designs from WayneTech's defense contractor days as a foundation to build on. * Kathleen Duquesne: Oh yeah? * Roxanne Ballantine: Actually, they had a coolant problem that I solved by fashioning heat sinks here, ere, and here. giggle I actually got the idea from a video- * Sonia Alcana: blast, superheated metal melting, liquid metal oozing, gasp, slow chuckle, giggle Oh, I really like these now, Rocky. I could kiss you! Oh, hell- * Roxanne Ballantine: lip smack, gasp, giggle Oh, wow... Uh, thanks, Sonia. I'm just glad you like them. * Sonia Alcana: So wait... What's this switch? * Roxanne Ballantine: That is the override switch. The weapons are designed to fire target-specific blasts. There's sensors in the barrel that fire blasts best suited to what you're aiming at... For instance, the metal chair that Sonia just liquefied fired a blast of superheated energy whereas if you're aiming at a person, it'd default to a stun pulse, and if aiming at something that needs to be knocked down or blasted through rather than melted, it'll switch to concussive force. * Sonia Alcana: And this switch lets me change that? Cool... * Kathleen Duquesne: What's the difference between the three guns? Other than size... * Roxanne Ballantine: Payload mostly. The cannon can dish out the most power, the ripper has a better coolant system, and the hand blaster is more accurate. * Kathleen Duquesne: Well, I don't want anything too cumbersome. I'll take the blaster. * Sonia Alcana: Yeah... Bigger is better, I say. I'll take the cannon. chuckle Come to mama, sweet thing. * Roxanne Ballantine: Oh... Okay, I'll take the ripper then. Not the way I thought it would go, but it doesn't matter. * Sonia Alcana: So when do I get to shoot something? * Kathleen Duquesne: Tonight. * Roxanne Ballantine: Huh? Wait... Seriously? * Kathleen Duquesne: My dad is overseeing a shipment coming in tonight. I overheard him talking. Apparently Cobblepot and Thorne will also be there to discuss future plans. * Sonia Alcana: All three in one place? No way we're that lucky... * Kathleen Duquesne: This is a long-term plan, Sonia. We're not taking them down tonight. * Sonia Alcana: Why not? * Kathleen Duquesne: What happened to Gotham when Carmine Falcone and Sal Maroni were taken down all at once? We cut off the head, two more grow to take its place. * Sonia Alcana: Yeah? But at least we'd have our vengeance. * Kathleen Duquesne: Vengeance? I thought we were after justice. * Roxanne Ballantine: There's a solution here... Kathy is right, but nothing is stopping Sonia from giving Rupert Thorne a nice stun pulse shot between the legs, right? * Kathleen Duquesne: No. I guess not... That'd be fine. * Sonia Alcana: Oh, Rocky... Don't make me kiss you again, you beautiful genius you. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Countdown - 8 Months Ago. * Story continues in VOX Box: Countdown - 6 Months Ago. Links and References * VOX Box: Countdown - 7 Months Ago Category:VOX Box Category:Sonia Alcana/Appearances Category:Kathy Duquesne/Appearances Category:Rocky Ballantine/Appearances Category:Terrible Trio/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances